I Love Her
by Jule2424
Summary: You know that feeling when you realize you are in love with someone that you really shouldn't be…welcome to my life. It's a story about Shay and Dawson of course. Just Shay's closeted feelings for Dawson, and also somewhat open feelings. There really aren't enough Shawson fanfictions out there! :)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters or the show or anything! It's my first fanfiction so sorry if it sucks: P I wanted to write this as there really aren't enough Shawson fanfictions out there :) Hope this does the characters justice!  
It will swap between Shay and Dawson's POV as the story progresses!  
I know it is short sorry. I really wanted to get it finished tonight so i cut it short, but i really liked how i finished this chapter :)**

**Shay POV**

You know that feeling when you realize you are in love with someone that you really shouldn't be…welcome to my life. I guess I have always known that my feelings towards Dawson weren't always on a 'just friends' basis, but I had always put it in the back of my mind. I know that the whole 'one friend tells the other friend they have feelings for them, and then they live happily ever after together' happens in all the movies, but this is different. Dawson isn't a lesbian, and that sucks.

I look back on all our times together and realize that I have always liked her as more than a friend. I remember the first time I saw her, back when I was still dating Clarice She was so beautiful. I thought for sure she was one of the boys girlfriends coming to check up on them, but when I found out she was going to be my new partner, I was over the moon. She had her hair out and just like in all the movies, it was blowing her hair back behind her face. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white singlet, a rather simple yet extremely flattering outfit. I couldn't stop steering, but of course I had to. Now 5 years later, my innocent little crush has turned into full blown love.

"Shay? Are you even listening to me?" She asked doing the cute half smile she does. I forgot that I had completely zoned out. She was rambling on about some wedding thing her cousin was having, and she wasn't sure who out or Casey and Mils who she should take. Honestly, I wish she would take me. We were in the ambulance on our way back to the station from a multi-car accident.  
"Yeah I am. Take Casey, he's cuter after all" She could tell something was up  
"Ok Shay, tell me what's going on"  
"What? Nothing, no I'm fine" I replied trying my best to sound convincing  
"You just called Casey cute, I know something is wrong. Come on spill" She had a point. I guess I wasn't being as convincing as I thought I was being.  
"I am just bummed we couldn't save the women"  
"We can't save them all shay" She said as she patted my hand in comfort. I always loved it when she did that. When ever I was sad she would touch my arm or shoulder or hand trying to comfort me, and it really did help.

We went to a little dress shop around the corner from the fire house to look for a dress for Dawson to wear. She tried on a few but there was one that really stood out with me. It was a tight fitting dress with a lot of cleavage. It was a beige colour that looked absolutely flawless on her.  
"Damn girl. If you wear that i'll be your date" Subtle Shay, real subtle, I told myself. Luckily I drop little comments like that all the time so she never even noticed. Of course a part of me wished that she would acknowledged that I kept dropping little comments like that. I always pictured in my head what she would do if she noticed. She would turn he head around and smile at me with the most mouth watering smile that would make my heart sink. But she never notices, she just keeps adjusting the dress in the mirror.  
"Seriously Gabby, that dress looks amazing on you. Buy it so we can get out of here". And the moment I have been dreaming about for so long happened. She turned around and looked at me. It was like she was steering into my soul. Her eyes was so warm and welcoming, and filled with so much love. And then the smile. The whole moment was just how I imagined. So perfect, and so real.  
"Thanks Shay"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I am having total writers block. I really have no clue how to continue on this story. I think it is better as a one shot after all. **

**I know I am giving up on it so soon, but I just don't think I will ever write another chapter :L**

**SO SORRY! :(**


End file.
